fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Illuminate Void
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Illuminate Void! Thanks for your edit to the File:Necromancer.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 03:38, October 28, 2011 Because the actual chat is derpy... http://fairytailfanonwiki.chatango.com/ -Enjoy, pal. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Stalking? Well, I didn't really intend for it that way, but now you look at it... I'm really a bit of a stalker, aren't I? Maybe we should (: Truth is, I've only just started to check out FT, so I don't really know anything about anything. The whole thing does seem quite simple, though. Magicians doing magic stuff in a magic world. Kai - Talk 17:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I will personally kill those hopeless-scenario-inducing wraiths! xP Kai - Talk 19:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Persona's Section Void, I reworded the Kirin Cleanser Magic comment. How does it sound? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Greetings...From Japan! I'mma in Kanazawa right now. Sorry for replying so late, I've decided to ask you for advice on this, if you don't mind. (I didn't know what you were getting at, by the "slippery slope from here", sorry about that, I only realized what you meant one day ago), so I've made new rules regarding Kirin Cleansers. "If you wanna use Kirin Cleanser Magic and make a particular style, just ask me or Ash. However, the style must make sense, nor should it be overpowered. But if you do, please do me a favour and use this. http://www.spellchecker.net/spellcheck/ It's a spellchecker, obviously. As I have stated many times (actually, I'm quoting Void :P) if you're willing to participate in a fanon in the first place which requires an immense amount of writing, you might as well clean your writing up, right?" Void, could you contact me on my Bleach Fanon talk page (as my FTF page is locked due to me not wanting to answer a million questions the moment I get back) and tell me what you think whenever you have the time, please? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No, Lucius was meant to be older, Thank you for pointing that out. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Interesting page. As first, I was wondering why this wasn't just a Takeover, then I saw the emphasis on the relationship of the demon and the caster-- which is interesting. It seems fine overall. But I don't know if I'd call it an actual Demon Slayer style, you know? So the problem isn't the magic, it's fine and interesting, just classifying it as an Demon Slayer Magic style seems off. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Just wanted to let you know we set your Necromancy page as the featured article. It's a great one, nice stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Storyline Well, give me a few days- I can write up quite a lengthy essay on how to write a storyline- on both Bleach and Fairy Tail for you. True, Fairy Tail needs to pick up in quality very soon. >.> First, I'd make about six characters, (heck, even have Abaddon and Atomisk as two of them), it doesn't matter how much detail you put into them at first, but you can fill out their profiles as you go. Also, for storylines for inspiration, I highly reccomend Fairy Tail: Reawakened Nightmare (which is a collaboration between Ash, Aha, APS, and I) or the short-lived Shooting Star: The Gears Turn (which I wrote but abandoned, due to Zico not approving of my original plans for it). I don't know of any others that are good enough (I probably do, but I'm sure as heck that they're full of spelling errors and god-mod). And Ash and Zico's Tales of a New Generation is awesome, too. Oh, and Shiguyotenshi's Vestige of Legends. That's pretty epic as well. All those should provide examples of what the storylines on this fanon are about; most of them are highly varied in content- heck, The Gears Turn wasn't your standard shounen, but a shounen-ai/shounen hybrid before Zico shot the shounen-ai part down :( In short, another reason I abandoned The Gears Turn is because I've grown extremely attached to Bleach: Rising Phoenix, which is the most successful storyline on a fanon website I've written so far. Heck, even you like it! But enough about that. If you're familiar with Visual Novels and Dating Sims, Rising Phoenix (or any of my storylines; I'm just using Rising Phoenix as an example because I'm the furthest with it) very much plays out like one. Gai is the "player character", so to speak. He makes the choices that direct the storyline, or Nika strings him (and everyone else) along. Then, we've got the secondary characters in the "main cast", Hizashi, Gunha, Yuuki, Haruko, Nika, Mitsuru, Kagirinai, and most recently, Nanaya. Usually, when he's not getting ordered around, he's doing stuff with one of those choices, thus following a plot. This is because I'm usually not too good with the execution of plotlines. As for characters for your protagonist to go with, write a single chapter introducing them all, showing their personalities and their motivations, and then place a poll down the bottom of the chapter (or main story page) that says 'Who is your favourite character?' Leave out the main(s), and whoever gets the most votes, use them as a secondary protagonist. Whoever I ask, it's usually a toss-up Yuuki (yandere), Mitsuru (the badass) and Nika (who's just plain hilariously nuts), so I usually just write chapters focused on those three. If you can't understand why people like the character who are most popular, have them do something shocking. For example, I revealed Yuuki as uber-yandere for Gai and Nika's been orchestrating the events behind the scenes, making her the main antagonist of the entire storyline. But instead of random events, I give all my characters backstories (which I don't write down on their articles, most of the time). The more that Gai spends time with a character, the more that the character's backstory/trauma is revealed. In addition, events like "The Night of the Black Abyss", which will be showing up soon help to spice up storylines a bit, as you can only do so much with backstories. The key to why the people who read Rising Phoenix like it so much is that any story/arc starts with ordinary, enjoyable days, with fanservice galore and humour, but then a sudden occurrence happens, triggering the plot and leading to "OH SHIT, NO!" moments and then the fights begin. Another thing is fights: I personally dislike the long, drawn out fights that plague the Shounen genre. Unless you like them, I would keep them at one section per chapter. For me, a chapter is composed of four sections, and it's maybe twice or thrice per arc that I write a fight scene. The rest is plot, humour, and fanservice. Except for the Gai vs. Kagirinai battle, which dragged on for an entire chapter, because it was the stock "protagonist vs. aloof, older brother" battle in any genre. Same goes for the fight that succeeded it, Gai vs. the "antagonist", who was incredibly sympathetic, so sympathetic that he was "redeemed" and joined the main cast as Mitsuru Inazuma. Yeah, for more hyped battles, you should definitely drag them out a bit, but for no longer than one chapter. No, I was never that good at Fairy Tail storylines (I make my own terms and concepts, giving them a Fairy Tail spin; I'd do that if you're unsure on how to go about writing a storyline- if it's anything that may be shot down, you've got my approval, so make whatever you want :P ), but that's a guide on how I run all my storylines and how I go about writing any storyline, and I'd highly recommend that way of writing to anyone. ...I felt like I've just prattled on about something that won't be helpful to you, sorry :( I have the annoying habit of doing that. I've got more, I know of, but that's all for now. If you want me to help you with ideas now that I've tried my best to explain how I personally write any storylines, let me read through Atomisk and Abaddon's profiles, and I'll give you something I think could work. For Atomisk, how about providing a story on how he contracted to that demon of his, and what caused him to seek vengeance? Or how about how he goes about getting his vengeance; a tale about his encounters with various guilds and such, all with the intent to crush them to leave the Magic Council mostly defenseless? For Abaddon, I'd write about how he came to be so powerful; his reasons for becoming what he is today. Or you could detail his true goals? I've got more ideas, but I should be getting to sleep in a mo', so sorry about that. I hope that helped you. Funnily enough, I just wrote a blog on how to write a storyline just then. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Storyline ideas, second draft Sorry that didn't help >.> I tend to prattle on about random things- I didn't understand what you were asking at first. As Ash said, I'd go with Zeref, or the Magic Council. A little fun thing I've been doing is trying to figure out is the meaning of 7-777. To tell the truth, I know (well, I know, but I don't remember a lot of it) very little about Earth Land as well. I just make my own concepts, races and all that and use the canon concepts which are fleshed out that I like. Here's a timeline to get a grasp on the history of Fairy Tail. Looking at some of your other works on Naruto Fanon and Bleach Fanon, I've come to realize that your version of a storyline is worlds apart than the storylines I write (If it felt like I was trying to force my way of writing upon you, sorry about that). If you want to create a character and immerse them into the important events of the Fairy Tail world, then here's some ideas that you may or may not like. When Zeref was born, magic was free. Until Zeref started involuntarily using his magic to spread disease and suffering. He alighted on an ancient land, mastered the Black Arts, gave birth to tens of thousands of demons, and threw the world into chaos, until he was sealed away. I can't remember if he sealed himself away or if someone else did, but you could use that as a storyline, perhaps? After this, the people realized that magic needed to be restrained, and thus, the Magic Council was formed, with the goal of putting a leash on all magic. They created the guilds with the intention of banding all of those who knew of magic together so that they could control them and make sure that something like the "Age of Zeref" (It has no official name, I'm calling it that) happens again. -A story about the union of the Magic Council? Or sas you said, the Magic Council may only operate in Fiore. How about a bunch of us here get together and make an Earth Land-wide Magic Council that would rule over Earth Land? Of course, with all of those who agree, there were some nay-sayers. These people formed into Dark Guilds, so they could utilize their magic with freedom. -Why the Dark Guilds did what they did? Mashima hasn't expanded on Earth Land, and he likely has no other plans to unless it's in Fiore, so why don't you expand on Earth Land yourself, and base your story in the area you've expanded upon? I can help you there. Let's see, there's been mention of Rubengard, Era (where the Magic Council is situated), and a lot more. How about you flesh one of those out? Or you could make your own important event that impacts Earth Land? There was a war in X779 in the world of Fairy Tail, the Rubengard Civil War. Not much is known about it, but it had an anti-government general called San Jiao Shin. Maybe you could flesh that out. Bluenote Stinger, the Ace of Grimoire Heart was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gohra army during the Cabria War. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself. Again, not much is know about that, but hey, ideas. As you've said, the way that Dark Guilds go about their work is darn stupid. How about you create an intelligent Dark Guild that's a threat to the people of Earth Land constantly, and have them as the main "protagonists" or antagonists of your storyline? This could be done in two ways: *Do what Grimoire Heart did and remain in the shadows, scheming behind the scenes for most of the story. But don't grab the idiot ball and show yourselves. Remain stealthy and spread fear through the rule of "nothing is scarier". All the people know is that you're a highly powerful Dark Guild, and nothing else. *Or go for something really big, like causing Acnologia to try and destroy all humans. (Cliche, but effective, at least in my opinion.) Then, if you feel like making another character, they could face this Dark Guild. They don't know anything; hell they're probably ants compared to this Dark Guild. All they know is they need to stop them. Hopefully that helped, but I personally don't think I can help you here, Void. I just write, I only plan when I need to. But if I can, I'll keep offering suggestions if you want me to. Sorry. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Help (From Ash) Hey there Void! I've seen your conversations with Deus about your storyline and all (yes I'm trolling) :P and I realise that your version of a storyline is much different than what we have. So, what you want is to create a character and immerse them into the history, politics, etc of the Fairy Tail world. Well, I guess Zeref would be the most in-depth history that the Fairy Tail world has. The date 7-777 is also an important date in FT and many unusual events have happened on there. I'll try to think of more that I can assist you with but I have to go to my final day of school. See ya! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Void. By the way, about that comment you made on "Seireitou's" article on creating an article for Enca, go right ahead :D. By the way, what are you planning for the Dark Magic Council?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem, and yeah, you do have quite a few baddies don't ya :P. Anyways, good luck on here and I hope you'll do a fantastic job as you always do :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) A truly wonderful job Void! I have to give particular note to the storms, their frequency and how that all relates to raw and untamed magical energy. Excellent job! If anyone could possibly tame that magical power, they would be FAR more powerful magically than most others. Anyhoo, I can't really give any criticsm to it, mainly because it is far beyond what I thought it would be :P and basically, that's it. Cannot wait to read more :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's a very nice way of putting it. Thanks Void! And I'm sure you'll do an excellent job with your story as well.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Void. By the way, thanks for your comment on my blog post, and do you have any ideas on what else I can add? Also, do you think my Metsu description fits? If not, may I ask how I could improve it?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Just read your Eidolon Demon Slayer mate, really liked it alot. They are indeed very similar, though a few differences are there. Whereas in Eidolon Demon Slayer the mage agrees to share his soul with the demon, I had envisioned that the access to the mage's soul would be a by product of using the magic and the mage would be unaware of this. Like other slayer magics Demon Slayer magic uses the mage's own magical reserves but in Demon Force a small portion of the demon's powers also merges with it and lingers in the mage's body in minute quantities. The more often Demon Force is used the greater the accumulation of the Demon's powers in the mage. After a certain threshold is reached the demon can start overpowering the mage with its own magical powers. The link between their souls can then be used by the demon to call upon their full power. While Dragons are seen as sort of protectors in the Fairy Tail universe, benevolent creatures in some ways, I wanted to portray the Demons as their polar opposite. While a few good ones would exist, like the demon who raised Kenshin, there would be some, like the one who raised Saitō, who want to use Demon Slayer magic to regain their lost powers and get their revenge on the dragons. Demon's Baptism and Eidolon Demon Slayer Form match more or less completely with Demon Force when the Demon Slayer's body changes to something similar to the Demon who taught them. And thanks about Saito, I'm still in the process of properly wording out his personality but I expect he ought to be finished real soon. Cheers! Jet Talk 19:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Water-Make Hi, it is me, dragon742. You said that function of water, so can you explaim something (because of my works in school now, my fantasy is doesn't give me advice, and with my ideas of Phoenix Slayer and Water-make it completely mixed). Just don't think, that I just ask to do something) Thanks. dragon742, 16:50, December 12, 2011, UTC. ..... uh dude listen i don't know what the problem is but there's nothing really against using it so what's the issue? Grizzaka 04:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh really?? naw it really didn't matter 2 me just askin and about the Rider Kick, it'll be on if you help make this magic work. Grizzaka 22:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Necro Elf? Hey Void, if you still are possibly going to be active around here, would I be able to possibly create a Necro Elf? I think it'd be unique to have one as a criminal in my FT verse.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 09:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Enca Yo, Void. I'm developing a character with a background of extensive travel. Would you be fine if I put that he visited Enca the Isle of Storms in the past and lived among Necro Elves for a bit? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The latter, it's still a work in progress. I don't have anything to show you yet. I'm ironing out some details since I plan to give him an extensive background. Sounds like the New World. Truth be told, I wasn't planning on expanding much on that part, but if it's needed for me to mention Enca, that's fine. Just that he went there to learn about the Black Arts, well, he was running on a rumor that he could learn more there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Necromancy Hey Void, can I use Necromancy magic for my character? Thanks. Necromancy? Hey Void, I know we haven't talked before, but can I ask you if I can use Necromancy for a character of mine? Before you say no, can you please check Evocation Magic and check what I have written. I will keep it on so that you can read the description on there. Once you have decided, if it is a no, I will remove it. I didn't really have any intention on it being a part of the Necromancy, but the description is too similar to the magic and I don't want you to think I'm stealing from you. What I wanted to create was the effect of a zombie, because of a manga I read that was similar to what I'm trying to achieve. I really hope you agree, because one of characters is entirely based around this, in a way you could call it curse or blessing. Hope to here from you soon. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks Void, really :D Oh, I can't wait to start. Believe it or not, I've been sitting here on the comp trying to think of what I'm gonna do if you said no, and I fel asleep lol I just woke up a second ago XD Your answer snapped me out almost instantly. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 19:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Aren't those things evil enough already? I used to have nightmares as a kid drom them. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Them, and Thomas the Choo-choo train. I don't know if you know that show, but the fricking thing... and the eyes... that smile... *shivers* WHY DOES IT SMILE LIKE THAT??? AS IF IT KNOWS SOMETING!!!! [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Holy shit dude, that.was.AWESOME XD Especially the Samurai Supreme. This one video changed my entire view of the show. Though I still wouldn't watch the 3d series :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Void, I just had an idea. Since my character is created via necromancy and is undead I was thinking on expanding the undead as a race. I would like to make a collaboration with you since it is your magic and all. What do you think? Could be fun. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 13:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura I'm thinking we can make them a separate race that were created as a consequence of Necromancy. Beings that reside outside of the influence of Fate, abominations created by the negative energy used in necromancy that are mostly known as servants to its practinioners. So far, there could be three known types of undead. Zombies, which are basically reanimated corpses, Ghouls (Verethragna) who are sentient undead and are much more powerful and if you want Necro Elfs who have become such thanks to the powers of Nyx the goddess of death. Maybe even increase the role of negative energy. I haven't really thought that deep into it, since I didn't know if you would agree. This is just what I came up a couple of seconds ago, when I read your message. But I can start thinking up ideas if you want.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 19:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Well, I was working on Verethragna's story, in particular he was blessed by Solomon the Undead King. Later on when I was thinking of giving him a weapon called Ghoul Hand so he can absorb magic, I started thinking and well... this happened lol We don't need to make them have a culture and all that jazz unless you want to, I was simply thinking of creating an article and separating them from the normal humans and other living beings. Though now that you mention it, doing all of said sounds kinda interesting. Haven't thought of anything concrete yet, just toying around with some ideas, like maybe adding some beings of that outer world that the negative energy comes from. Check out Evocation Magic, maybe we can make the Shadow Realm that world. When I thought of the Shadow Realm, I wanted to split in four domains. So far, I've created the domain of the dead, and the domain of sin. The domain of the dead is ruled by Solomon the Undead King (the domain's aspect is death) and the domain of sin is ruled by Wych the Succubus Overseer (aspect is well... sin). Still thinking on how to go about expanding that. Probably add a domain of chaos (with chaos-something as it's aspect) and maybe the domain of order (order? lol). The last two I just came up on the spot, so...yeah. Now that I think about it, you could make Nyx one of those, since you said she's a goddess, but diving beings aren't really allowed on the Wiki. Couple of days back Zico banned a user Blaid for trying to push his way and add gods. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Void, can I use your Character Infobox (Maverick) for a character of mine in a different wiki? Please :3 [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 03:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks, Void but you didn't answer on my previous message lol Please let me know what you think XD 09:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hello! New Fanon writer here! Hoping for advice for my first character. I'm aiming for a A-level class of power (something on Gray/Elfman's level), so no ZOMG TOO STRONK types. I'm hoping for a summoner type character. How that is supposed to work, I thought I'd run past you. Either a) a stellar spirit mage specializing in using the many silver keys (which I have my own ideas for :D) or b) a shadow magic user whose shadow takes various forms as he commands. Thoughts on which one makes for a better protagonist? I feel like one or the other could be too powerful...thoughts? Sexyshoeless (talk) 03:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ziki's Place of Awesomness Void, can I ask you for a favor please? I umm don't mean to sound like an asshole, but... can I borrow your template to use for some of my characters? It's just these black templates are so boring. I'm thinking of creating templates like yours just with different colors. Please? :X Zikimura Zikimura The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, Enca the Isle of Storms is... downright impossible to get to due to the severe thunderstorms and monsters that live in the sea by the island. He'd have ended up there entirely by accident. If he did end up being saved by the Necro Elves, its possible he might have undergone training with them, probably was necessary if he wanted to survive now that I think about it, but whoever he was before he came to the island probably died. Their culture is...as exotic as you can get. Death is...just a transition to them. They still communicate with dead family members centuries after they have died using their necromancy. Still it'd be interesting to see what Gairon thinks of this, so go ahead. Im not sure how he managed to leave the island either but I suppose thats its own adventure. A man lost a sea only to mysteriously return with a new perspective on life, death and all that lies inbetween? Go for it. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I see, but don't you think having him crashland would be too convinient? I mean, how exactly does he happen to crashland on a clearly dangerous island that is not only mapped, but I'm sure no one would want to go anywhere near it? I'm thinking he went to train, but got in over his head and was saved by the elves. He's a master at using his magics, so maybe he managed to squeeze in, almost dead and then he was saved at the last moment. Why not have it, getting in an almost impossible task, but getting out an impossible one. Imo, it'd be great if you have a lot of people who want to travel there to test their skills, very few make it there, and almost no one makes it out. I completely understand if you still want me to have him crashland, I'm just trying to make it a little bit more believable, imo. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw Void, what kind of language do they use? I'm thinking of them giving him a name in their language as a sign of respect or something. He did survive and live on the island for a period of time. Being a mortal, that must amount to something right? If you're okay with that. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 00:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) If i go by standard DnD mechanics, possibly a mix between Undercommon, Elven and a bit of actual magical words. Go ahead, it'd be interesting. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) What do you Think? Hey, so I my name is Shadowboost7 and I had this idea for a magic. Essentially it would be called '''Manifestation Magic '''and the user can user their imagination to create a golden aura around themselves. Now, one may ask why, and the aura can actually be manipulated to form itself into any creature whether it be fictional or realistic - in the Fairy Tail universe anyway. I was wondering what you thought on this magic. I couldn't find anything like it so I was really interested in what you thought about it, mainly because I wanted some help fleshing out the ideas. Really what I explained is all it is - except for the fact that the aura forms a decently powerful protective coating around you and you can use some, NOT ALL, of the abilities the creature you are mimicking with your aura. PS: I also don't like the name, but that can be changed later on. This isn't really a PS as it comes before the signature huh? Waffles ROCK! (talk) 04:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC)